Journey to Iceland
by enp1317
Summary: BEFORE ATLANTIS  Helga Sinclair, Lyle Rourke, Christopher Jenkins and the crew are headed to Iceland to find the Shepherds Journal. Disagreements will make the trip more intense. Better than it sounds.  I had no better title.
1. Chapter 1

**Helga Sinclair, Lyle Rourke, Chris Jenkins and the crew are off to Iceland to retrieve the Shepherds Journal, the key to finding Atlantis. But, on the way disagreements will make the trip a bit more tense. **

**Story is focused on Helga Sinclair, Chris Jenkins and Lyle Rourke.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT WILL COME UP IN THIS STORY. **

The ship was heading to Iceland; the team was trying to find the Shepherds Journal. The Shepherds Journal was the only key to finding the lost city of Atlantis.

Honestly, Helga didn't want to even go on the trip to Iceland but she had too. Rourke was forcing her to go. She didn't want to leave Christopher behind. Christopher and Helga got married 4 years earlier.

Two arms wrapped around Helga's waist. She turned to see Christopher looking at her; he was centimetres away from her face.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised by his presence.

Christopher wasn't actually supposed to come, there was a limited amount of space and there were a lot of people already.

He smiled. "I can't be away from you for a month." He replied and kissed her forehead.

Helga giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you think it's any easier for me to leave you?" She asked with a grin.

"No, that's why I'm coming with you." He said and kissed her romantically.

Audrey Ramirez walked up the loading dock. She was leaving her family for an entire month; she hadn't ever left her family for that long.

She saw Lyle Rourke and Dr. Joshua Sweet standing by the boat. She waved and walked towards them.

"Hello you guys." She smiled.

"Hello darling." Rourke winked.

"Hey Audrey." Joshua nodded.

Audrey looked around, she saw a slender blond haired girl with her arms wrapped around a muscular man dressed in a military uniform. She raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't that Lieutenant Sinclair?" She asked the guys.

Rourke looked closer and stared angrily. "Yes, yes that is." He answered, slightly enraged.

Audrey moved closer towards Joshua. "Should I have not asked?" She whispered.

Joshua shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I think that the Lieutenant is kind of busy at the moment." He said with a slight laugh.

Audrey's eyes bulged slightly. "Wow."

"Lieutenant." Rourke said calmly.

Helga couldn't hear Rourke and he was the furthest from her mind. Christopher wanted to start a family and Helga just wanted him and him to be happy. Honestly, Helga wasn't too keen on housing a child in her body for nine long months and having to give birth to it for hours. But if that was what Chris had wanted, Helga didn't mind.

Rourke tapped his foot. He was getting annoyed; sometimes he wondered why he had even kept Helga for this long. He always came back to the same reasons; she was tough and hardly feared anything and there was always something about her that was incredibly attractive to him. He wasn't sure what it was. Was it her long blond hair? Her slender figure? Her cherry red lips? Why was he thinking like this, Sinclair/Jenkins, he didn't know which to call her, was married and much younger than him. He was getting married when she was born. He was also getting pissed with her husband, First Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. Something about him just made Lyle want to just give him a good punch square in the face. Lyle always wondered how Christopher survived in the military; Christopher was a pretty boy, nice face but no military background. Sometimes Rourke wished when Christopher would go away on tours, that he wouldn't come back, just so he wouldn't have him even close to him. Helga would finally be totally focused on work and perhaps himself. Helga had told Lyle about them possibly starting a family soon, which just pissed Rourke off even more. If Helga were to get pregnant, she'd be gone for at least nine months and more after the little brat was born. Rourke wouldn't be able to stand that; he would have to fire her. He couldn't have her leave for at least a year to play house! Helga was made for bigger things than being a housewife. If she had such an amazing husband like she had said so many times, why was he letting her throw her life away? Rourke had decided, Christopher is a douche and has got to go.

"Lieutenant!" He repeated loudly.

Helga heard Rourke's booming voice. She pulled her lips from Chris's and pulled her arms away from him. She stepped towards him. Helga knew that she was in big trouble. Rourke was going to give her so much shit for trying to bring Christopher on board.

"Yes, Commander." She said without fear.

Rourke faked a smile. "Nice to see you Jenkins." He lied. "But, I'm afraid there's no room for you." He said with a smirk. He loved to win. He would not let Helga bring that jackass on board.

Christopher smiled politely. "I'm sure there must be a drawer for me." He replied.

Helga nodded. "Commander, you gave me a room with a bed for two people, did you not?" She asked, hoping that Rourke had shown a bit of compassion.

Rourke nodded cautiously. "Yes, yes I did. There were two rooms with queen beds." He said. He realized Helga didn't know that he and Helga were supposed to share a room and a bed. Rourke had a bad feeling that he would be sleeping in the barracks.

"Well, Chris will obviously sleep with me." She smiled at her husband. She actually excited for the first time today, she wanted Chris so badly to come with her.

Christopher smiled back at Helga. "Please Lyle, you won't even know that I'm here." He offered.

Rourke gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't allowed to call him Lyle and of course he would know that Chris was there. Everything he did would just piss him off even more. "Fine." He spat out and boarded the ship.

Christopher had a smile that stretched from ear to ear. He picked up Helga and carried her onto the boat, newly wed style.

Rourke was disgusted just looking at the 'love birds'. He felt like he was going to be sick over the side of the boat.

"Wait, Chris. Please set me down. We are in public, you understand that right?" She asked softly. Before Helga had met Chris, she was always disgusted by public displays of affection. Now, she didn't mind it as much but she didn't want people to see her smiling. Why would she want the doctor, the mechanic, the explosives operator, phone technician, driller, cook and Rourke to see her actually smiling?

Christopher reluctantly set Helga down and carried both of their bags to their bedroom.

"Is everyone on?" She called out. She counted heads, 10 most important of the people. "We are ready." She said.

Rourke nodded. "Let's go to Iceland." He told the captain.

Lyle Tiberius Rourke sat on the deck, watching the ocean as most of the crew slept. He liked being by himself out at night, it gave him time to think. He was trying to figure out what to do about the whole Helga becoming a mother issue. Also, how was he to get rid of the asshole?

"Rourke. Mind if I have a word with you?" Christopher asked from behind.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ Rourke thought. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "Nope. Take a seat." He said dully.

Chris sat next to Rourke. He didn't know how to say what he was planning on saying. "Look, you don't like me too much, do you?" He asked.

Rourke shook his head. "Not in the slightest. To be completely honest, I don't like you at all." He said nonchalantly.

Christopher knew why Rourke hated him. Rourke hated him because he was taking Helga away from him. He was pretty sure Rourke knew about Helga and him planning on starting a family, he knew that probably angered him more.

Chris raised his eyebrow, trying to anger him even more. "I assume that Helga told you how we're planning on starting a family." He stated.

Rourke started getting angrier. "Yes. I assume that you are the one who wants the baby. I can't see Helga willingly getting pregnant." He spat out.

Chris shrugged. "Perhaps, you don't know Helga as well as you think you do."

Rourke was as angry as could be. "Look, you know Helga is made for better things than having babies. She's a military woman, she needs to stay here." He said selfishly.

Chris was getting annoyed himself. "I think you don't want Helga to be with me and start a family because you want her to stay here and be your minion. I also think that all you want from Helga is to get into her pants." He growled.

Rourke knew he pushed a button. "That's completely true. Mainly the whole, trying to sleep with her plot." He said trying to strike a nerve.

Chris stood up. "Look, if it's not strictly business, stay away from my wife. Good night Commander Rourke." He snapped and walked away.

All Lyle Tiberius Rourke wanted to do at that moment was give Jenkins a beating. But he decided to wait, good things come to those who wait.

**That's all for now!**

**Just wanted to say that, Chris is obviously the good guy and Rourke is the bad guy. **

**Please give me feedback! **

**I do not own anything, Disney owns all of these characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of those who read the first chapter, I was stunned to see that this story had 12 hits in less than a day! **

**I'd really like feedback on this story! Tell me what you think of it! **

…

Christopher Jenkins was not having as good as a time as he had hoped. He slipped into bed next to Helga but couldn't fall asleep. His mind was going a thousand miles per minute. He had so many things on his mind. He couldn't help but imagining giving Rourke what he deserved a good beating. He wanted to wake Helga up and tell her to not speak to him unless it had to do with work. He knew he couldn't do either because he'd just cause trouble and Helga could get fired. He realized that Rourke most likely kept Helga around because of her looks and her ability to make a grown man plead for his life. Just the thought of Rourke checking out Helga while she was just trying to do her job sickened and angered him. He tried to calm himself down by thinking about the future family they would have. Chris hoped to have an older son and a younger daughter, so that the older brother could protect the younger sister but knowing Helga, she'd teach her daughter to stick up for herself. Chris couldn't help but get excited as he pictured his life with Helga.

He turned on his side and moved closer to Helga. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Helga moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She turned to face Chris. "Hi." She smiled as though she were a child.

Chris couldn't help but grin back. "Hi sweetheart." He said and kissed her lips softly. He looked into her eyes with nothing but love and tickled her.

Helga usually wouldn't react but because it was Chris and they were alone, she actually giggled. "Stop it Chris." She said through laughs.

Chris shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." He chuckled.

She tried to roll away from him but there was no escaping him, Chris was just too fast.

…**..**

Audrey Ramirez walked around the deck, toolbox in hand. She had been up all night, making sure every truck and every machine worked properly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Audrey turned around and saw Vinny standing behind her.

Audrey couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. She needed to be so tired that she would pass out because she was sleep deprived. She shrugged. "Yeah but I can't sleep." She said. "Plus, there's something wrong with the truck. The issue is, I can't find where Helga put the extra parts." She added.

Vinny snickered. "You know what you do right?" He asked her. Vinny knew that Helga's husband Christopher had come on the trip, he just wanted to see if Audrey would actually go into their room.

Audrey sighed. She knew that she had to go ask Helga where she had put the extra parts. Audrey had a feeling that things were about to get awkward, she and Helga were friends but she didn't want to barge into her and her husband's room.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the bedroom. She raised her fist to knock on the door but lowered it. She pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"_Chris! Stop it! I'm serious!" Helga giggled. _

"_I would, but honestly, you are just too cute to stop." Chris answered lovingly. _

Audrey pulled her ear away from the door with wide eyes. That was all she needed to hear, she was definitely not going in there. She walked away quickly and returned to the deck.

Vinny raised his eyebrows. "Where are the spare parts?" He asked curiously.

Audrey shrugged, still with wide eyes. "I don't know, I didn't go in." She said blankly.

Vinny looked confused. "Why not?" He cocked his head to the side.

She walked over to the railing of the boat. "Well, I'm pretty sure that I overheard Rourke and Helga's husband talking about how Helga and he were planning on trying to have a child but I didn't think they'd start trying on the boat." She explained, raising her eyebrows, hoping Vinny could read between the lines.

Vinny looked at Audrey silently for a minute, he knew that she was uncomfortable talking about it, especially to him. After a moment of silence passed, Vinny couldn't help but laugh.

Audrey sighed and shook her head. "Vinny, shut up. They are going to hear us." She warned.

He couldn't stop laughing, not at what Audrey had said but how she said it. She looked as if she had been traumatized.

She rolled her eyes. "Screw this, I'm going to try to sleep some more." She said sounding annoyed.

…**.**

Helga woke up to a siren and a flashing red light. "Shit. Are you kidding me?" She muttered and got out of bed. She slipped into a pair of pants and threw on a button up shirt of Chris's. She put on her boots and shook Chris, trying to wake him up. "Chris. Chris, god damn it! Wake up." She whispered.

Chris finally opened his eyes and saw a red flashing light. "Oh shit." He said and saw Helga above him. He climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants and followed Helga out.

Helga looked for around for the rest of the crew. She saw Vinny, pulling a cart of explosives out from the storage room. She saw Audrey with her tool box trying to figure out what to do with all of the trucks. Cookie with all of his ingredients. Ms. Packard, on the phone still. Mole with his dirt collection, Helga didn't understand his fascination with dirt but to each its own. Sweet with his first aid kid and brief case. The only person Helga couldn't find was Lyle.

"Damn it Lyle! Where the hell are you?" She asked no one in particular. She ran across the deck trying to find Rourke, she needed to know what he wanted to do in this situation. Helga didn't know what the issue was yet.

Chris looked over the side of the boat. "Shit. Helga! I found your problem." He yelled to his wife who was running around like a mad man. He watched as she ran over to him and looked at the side of the boat.

Helga's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh my god." She saw a gaping hole that was cut into the side of the ship. "AUDREY! VINNY! RUN TO THE LOWER LEVEL AND CLOSE WATER SEALED DOORS!" She screamed, trying to take control of this mess since she couldn't find Rourke.

The two nodded and ran to the lower level.

"Sweet! Mole! Chris! We are all going to move the essentials that are on the lower level up here! GOD DAMN IT! WHERE THE HEL IS ROURKE! WHERE IS THADDEUS! Ms. Packard! You go check on Thaddeus!" She ordered.

Ms. Packard finally hung up the phone and walked towards Thaddeus's room.

Sweet and Mole had already gone down to the lower level and Cookie followed Ms. Packard.

Helga and Chris followed down to the lower level and they immediately noticed Rourke, on one of the beds in the barracks.

Chris shook his head and laughed slightly until Helga elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow. I finally understand why they say love hurts." He said jokingly.

Helga shook Rourke trying to wake him up. "Rourke! Commander! Come on, get your ass out of bed!" She growled and climbed onto his bed and tried to push him off the bed but he was just too heavy.

Rourke opened his eyes to see Helga on his bed looking down on him. "Well hello sunshine." He said with a wink.

Helga's face was red, not due to embarrassment but due to anger. "YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! THERES A HUGE HOLE IN THE SHIP!" She yelled.

Rourke's eyes grew larger. "What did you do! How are you handling it?" He asked in an surprised voice yet very loud.

She rolled her eyes. "Vinny and Audrey are closing the water proof doors. Sweet, Mole, Chris and I are here to move the essentials up to the top level. Ms. Packard and Cookie are getting Thaddeus." She said calming down a bit.

Chris was annoyed with Rourke already. He was already flirting with his wife. "Come on Helga, let's help move some things." He said grabbing his wife's hand.

Helga nodded and started grabbing things like food and life boats. She ran to the upper level and threw things on the ground.

Audrey and Vinny helped carry things up with Sweet, Mole and Helga.

Rourke and Chris followed to the upper level and found Thaddeus, Ms. Packard and Cookie.

Helga ran back to the lower level to check the water level. She was shocked that it was up to her ankles already.

"Shit." She said quietly and ran to the water seal doors. They were still slightly opened. Helga shut the doors fully and ran back to the upper level. "The water is ankle level." She informed the crew.

Rourke took a minute to think. He didn't have a plan. He honestly didn't imagine this happening. He bit his lip and glanced at everyone with eyes set on him. He looked at Helga, he couldn't help noticing her shirt was hardly buttoned up and he could see most of her cleavage, he looked her up and down quickly hoping no one noticed but realized that he needed to make a plan and quick.

Chris was really getting sick of Rourke checking out his wife while he stood right there. He thought of a plan on the spot. "Well, we are pretty close to Iceland right? I'm sure that this ship will get us there. Ms. Packard, can you radio back to the states and get them to send another ship to us?" He said, trying to help in any way he could.

Helga tried to hide her smile but it didn't work as well as she thought it did. "I think that'll work." She stood on her toes to kiss him but realized that everyone was there and watching. She went back on her feet and attempted to act like nothing had happened.

Rourke gritted his teeth, knowing that pretty boy's idea would work. "Well done Jenkins." He spat out, not wanting to compliment pretty boy. He wanted throw up when he saw Helga almost kiss him.

Audrey stepped towards Rourke. "Um, Commander, where are we going to sleep? I'm sure that all of the beds are soaked because of the water." She asked quietly.

Rourke already had an answer but chose to wait a minute before answering. "Well, there are two bedrooms up here, everyone will sleep in shifts. Two people per bed. One bedroom will be permanent will not be used in the shifts. That bedroom will be used by the Lieutenant and me." He said.

Helga arched her eyebrow. "You, Chris and I, right?" She asked trying to make sure that her husband wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as Ms. Packard or Audrey.

He shook his head. "Two per bed. Jenkins simply wouldn't fit in the bed." He knew that it would make pretty boy angry.

Chris was fuming. "Look Rourke, you're trying to tell me that I can't sleep in the same bed as my wife?" He asked in an angry tone. He didn't care that the crew was watching and listening.

"Oh, am I ruining some plans that you and your wife had made?" He asked calmly. He was sure that the question would shut him up because he'd be embarrassed.

Chris did not want to answer him, he knew Helga wouldn't want him to.

"Yes, you are." Helga replied, examining her nails.

Everyone was stunned at Helga's answer. Audrey's jaw dropped and Vinny chuckled softly.

Rourke, himself was taken back. "Well, I'm sorry to ruin your plans Lieutenant but you need to be focusing on find this journal and not on…" He didn't know how to say it, he felt slightly awkward talking about sex in front of the crew.

Helga raised her eyebrow. "Sex? Reproduction? Having a family?" She asked nonchalantly.

Rourke was surprised at Helga, she never mixed personal life and work life but she was at that very moment. "Yes, that." He said quickly. After a moment of awkward silence Rourke spoke up. "Everyone get to work." He ordered.

Audrey nodded and walked towards the trucks. "Well, that was awkward." She said to herself.

…

**Thanks for reading the second chapter. **

**A bit more exciting. **

**A bit more language involved, I know, I hope you don't mind. **

**Please review! I'd like to know what everyone thinks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I realized that I made a big mistake! Audrey wasn't on the Iceland mission, (neither was Chris but who cares). It's too late to change it now. I know that Helga is a bit out of character but we don't know what she was like before Atlantis, she could have been very loving towards her husband and after he died, she just became angry and the way she was in Atlantis.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

…**.**

Helga Sinclair climbed into the bed that she would be sharing for the next night, fully clothed. She knew that it was possible that Lyle would climb into bed next to her so she wouldn't go to bed in her underwear. She blew out the candle that sat next to the bed on a table and rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Before she could fall asleep, she felt the bed sink a bit and someone close to her body. The person put their hand on her hip and their other hand on her leg. She opened her eyes immediately. She turned on her side to try and confront the person. She felt the person get closer to her face, the person tried to kiss her. She slapped the person before they could reach her lips. She lit the candle again and realized that it was Chris who had climbed into bed with her.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my god Chris! I am so sorry! I thought you were Lyle! Are you alright!" She asked frantically, usually when someone was hurt, she was calm but when it came to Chris, she freaked out.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, why the hell would Lyle be holding you and trying to kiss you?" He replied. He knew that anger was growing inside of him.

Helga sat up and grabbed his hand. "I'm not sure. I just assumed that Lyle would be the one trying to get into bed." She lied.

Truth be told, Lyle and her had once almost spent a night together. It was before she met Chris but she was ashamed of herself. She once had thought that Lyle had actual feelings for her but realized that all he really was interested in was sleeping with her. She remembered that night so clearly, it was her eighteenth birthday. She was still training at Fort Dix and was going in to get some rest when Lyle knocked on the door of the barracks looking for her, with a bottle of champagne in hand, he said it was to celebrate her eighteenth birthday but she now thought it was to get her drunk and more willing to sleep with him. They sat in his room with glasses of champagne and cigarettes. She hadn't smoked a cigarette before that night and she had smoked ever since. He touched her thigh and smirked. She had gotten so drunk and so vulnerable that she took this as a sign of affection and love. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips to hers. Helga remembered thinking that he liked her and that it was a miracle, seeing as she hadn't ever been kissed. She always thought that boys were afraid of her. She remembered quickly pulling her shirt back on and running out of his room. She stayed at Fort Dix because she knew that if she left, everyone would think that it was too hard for her because she was a girl. They hadn't spoken of it since the night it happened.

Chris took a deep breath. "Alright. Just one last question. Why are you sleeping in your jeans?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well because I only sleep in my underclothes with you, why would I sleep in my underwear with another guy?" She replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled, accepting her answer. "I love you so much." He held her like a baby that fell asleep in his arms. He leaned closer and kissed her romantically.

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. "Well isn't this cozy." The man said loudly.

Helga and Chris looked at the man and realized it was Rourke. "Commander. This isn't how it looks." Chris stammered.

Rourke had a scowl on his face. "Really, how is it then? It looks like you, once again, are distracting our Lieutenant. She needs to rest; we have a long day tomorrow. We arrive in Iceland and there will be a lot to do." He growled.

Helga climbed out of his arms and stood up. "Commander, I don't find Lieutenant Jenkins as a distraction." She said with an eyebrow raise that looked as if she was challenging him.

Rourke shot Chris a cold look and looked back to Helga. "Fine. Get some sleep though; we'll be walking a lot tomorrow." He replied and walked out of the room.

Helga looked back at Chris and smirked mischievously. She blew out the candle and slipped back into the bed.

…**.**

Lyle Rourke was enraged. He wanted to ring that pretty boy's neck or at least throw him overboard. He knew that if he did, he'd be thrown off immediately after. Helga would throw him over and jump in to save pretty boy. All the pretty boy had done so far was start trouble, he was distracting his Lieutenant, made Rourke himself look like an idiot and annoy the hell out of him.

He walked out to the truck bay. He found Audrey Ramirez working underneath the hood of one of the trucks. Rourke cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. "Ramirez, what's wrong with this truck?" He asked firmly.

Audrey shut the hood of the truck and turned to face the Commander. "Well, its engine is fried. I just can't find where the spare parts are. Lieutenant Sinclair put them somewhere, I'm just not too sure where. Do you happen to know where they are?" She answered and folded her arms.

Rourke wasn't sure where Helga had put the spare parts. "I'm not sure where the parts are, I'd ask the Lieutenant but I was rudely shooed from the sleeping quarters." He said hoping to start a conversation. Rourke wasn't usually a talker but he felt as though he needed to vent his anger.

Audrey tilted her head to the side, she was slightly confused. "By Lieutenant Sinclair?" She asked sounding bewildered.

"Not by her, by Lieutenant Jenkins. To be honest, I don't like him very much. He's caused nothing but trouble since the moment he stepped foot on this ship." Rourke explained, hoping she'd agree.

Audrey was in an awkward situation, she had just met Helga's husband and he had seemed like a pretty good guy but she had to agree with Rourke, he was the Commander. She did not want to get on his bad side, especially because they'd be spending the next month together. She just nodded, trying to go along with what he was saying.

Rourke smiled slightly. "You know something Ramirez, you're alright." He nodded and yawned. He was exhausted; he had only slept a few minutes the night before.

"Tired, Commander?" Audrey asked with a smile and a chuckle.

Rourke nodded. "Ah, just a bit." He said while yawning again. Rourke hated to admit it but he enjoyed Audrey's company. She reminded him of a younger Helga Sinclair. She was feisty and didn't care about her gender, if a man could do it so could she.

Audrey pursed her lips. "Commander, why don't you take my shift? It's my turn in about five minutes but I'm not all that tired so go ahead." She offered, she hoped to stay on his good side.

"That's very kind of you Ramirez. But you need to rest also; we'll be doing a lot of walking tomorrow. We're set to reach Iceland in about ten hours and we need to go the other side of Iceland to find the journal." Rourke explained, in a soft tone. He wanted to seem like he was the good guy.

Audrey smiled flirtatiously. "I insist. I promise you that I'll be fine for Iceland. Perhaps I'll sleep after you're finished. I mean we reach Iceland in ten hours. Plus, I think I should finish this truck. Also, someone should be up to make sure the ship doesn't sink." She said with a chuckle.

Rourke nodded and smiled. "Well, thanks Ramirez." He walked out the door.

Audrey was confused about what had just happened. Was she just flirting with Rourke? What had gotten into her? She wished she had a girl who she could talk to this about, but the only girls on board were Ms. Packard and Helga. Ms. Packard would probably be on the phone with her friend Margie and Helga was asleep. She also didn't know Helga well enough to ask her for love advice. She refused to talk to Joshua or Vinny and Mole, Mole was just weird. Truth be told, Audrey wished that her sister was there.

…

"Packard." Helga folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She needed to find out if Ms. Packard had called to get a new ship.

"Well Marge, did he tell you he was working late or are you just guessing?" Ms. Packard asked her friend on the other line, ignoring Helga.

Helga rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Packard." She said getting more impatient. Helga did not like to wait; she had a very low patience level.

"Marge, I think he's having an affair. Does he have a secretary?" She continued to pretend that Helga wasn't there.

Helga furrowed her eyebrows. "PACKARD!" She yelled quite aggressively.

"Hold on Marge, I'll have to call you back. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. She turned and faced Helga. "What?" She asked slightly annoyed.

Helga took a deep breath, trying not to yell again. "Have you contacted the U.S Navy yet?" She asked calmly.

Ms. Packard took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled. "No. I've been on the phone with my friend Marge." She replied.

Helga clenched her fists. "Damn it. Look, call the Navy and tell them that Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair and First Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins need a new ship. Have them send it to Breiðdalsvík. If they ask why we need it, let them know that there is a hole in the ship that will sink it, so we obviously can't make it back to the United States." She ordered, trying not to yell.

Ms. Packard had a blank expression. "How do I pronounce the place?" She asked and took another drag of her cigarette.

Helga tilted her head. "Breiðdalsvík." She replied and placed her hands on her hips.

Ms. Packard was still confused. "Say it again."

Helga took another deep breath, she was getting insanely frustrated. "Breiðdalsvík." She repeated.

"Why don't you just write down what you want me to say?" Ms. Packard was clearly uninterested.

Helga grabbed a pen and wrote down what she wanted Packard to say and threw the pen to the ground. "There you go. Call them now." She growled and walked away.

Helga walked out to the deck and stared out at the ocean.

"Lieutenant!" A voice called out from behind her.

Helga turned around quickly and saw Audrey standing in front of her with her tool box in hand.

"Yes Ramirez?" Helga replied.

"I was just wondering where you put the spare parts, one of the trucks need a new engine." She said while she swung her tool box back and forth.

Helga bit her bottom lip. "Hmm, I think I put the spare parts in the storage closet on this level." She was unsure if that was where she had put them but she was pretty sure.

"Alright, thanks." She smiled and walked towards the storage closet.

"Ramirez, wait up for a minute. Would you like a hand with the engine?" Helga asked, hoping Audrey would say yes, she wanted to do something productive.

Audrey turned around and nodded. "Sure, I could use an extra set of hands." She knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her about Rourke.

"Okay. You grab the engine and I'll meet you in the truck bay."

Audrey gave her the thumbs up and went into the storage closet to find the spare parts.

Helga walked to the truck bay and waited for Audrey. It was the first time that she had spent time with someone on the crew. She had been with Chris most of the time. She folded her arms and waited.

Audrey returned to the truck bay with the engine. "Found it." She said and opened the hood.

The two were silent as they fixed the truck; Audrey wasn't sure how to bring up Rourke without making things too obvious.

"So, um, your husband seems nice." Audrey said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Helga nodded; hardly anyone had ever asked her about Chris.

"How did you two meet?" She asked, she hoped to make Helga feel a bit more comfortable.

"We met in the Philippines in 1905, I was there studying aikido. I met him one night when I was l walking to my hut, he was there with the military of course. I was walking towards my hut when all of the sudden, a man picked me up and started running with me in arms, away from where my hut was. I was trying to injure the man, thinking perhaps I was being kidnapped but it turned out that I was walking towards a landmine. The guy who grabbed me was Christopher." She explained with a smile, she forgot that she didn't know Audrey very well for a moment.

Audrey couldn't help but smile during the story. She was a secret romantic. She loved the story of Romeo and Juliet; she thought it was one of the most romantic stories ever written. She had never thought of Helga being the type to have a love story. To Audrey, Helga had seemed professional and calm. Audrey then realized that if Helga found her true love, she could too.

"That's sweet. So he saved your life?" She asked, wanting more details but trying not to sound too enthusiastic. She needed to act as if she was as tough as nails.

Helga nodded with a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, he did. He always said that I saved his life for marrying him." She chuckled.

Audrey shut the hood. "Do you mind turning the truck on?" She asked, hoping that she had fixed the truck.

"Of course." She climbed into the truck and turned the key, it ran.

Audrey grinned. "We fixed it." She exclaimed with a hint of joy in her voice.

"That's good." Helga nodded and got out of the truck.

Audrey cocked her head to the side. "Wait, you were in the Philippines when you met your husband, in 1905 right?" She asked. "Then when did you get married?"

Helga smiled. "We got married in 1907."

"So you've been married for four years?" Audrey was fascinated with Helga's stories.

"Yes, four years of marriage. It sounds odd doesn't it?" She licked her finger and tried to rub out an oil stain on her tank top.

Audrey shook her head. "No, it's sweet."

Helga chuckled. "You know, Rourke always told me that I shouldn't get married because I had so much potential but I didn't care, I still don't."

Audrey was confused. She wasn't sure what Helga was talking about. "Wait, did you know Commander Rourke before this mission?" She asked in a surprised voice.

Helga sighed. "Yes, I did. I've known Commander Rourke since I was seventeen. He trained me in Fort Dix. Well, we met before then." She explained and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wow, you've known the commander for a long time then." She asked finally getting to the topic that she wanted. Audrey was getting tired, her eyes were half closed and she was yawning a lot.

Helga nodded. "Yup. Listen, Ramirez. When was the last time you slept?" She asked knowing that she needed sleep.

"The night before we left the USA." She answered and rubbed her eye.

"Go to bed."

"I can't, I let Rourke take my shift. He needed sleep and you and your husband were in the 'permanent' sleeping quarters." She said while yawning.

"Take the room where I slept." Helga ordered.

Audrey nodded and slowly shuffled to the bedroom.

…**.**

Christopher Jenkins stood staring at the sea.

"Hey man, you having one of those deep inspirational moments?" A voice asked with a chuckle.

Chris turned around to see Vinny and Sweet standing side by side, Mole was a few feet away from them, Chris assumed that the two were trying to stand away from Mole.

Chris laughed softly. "No, just trying to figure out where we are and checking if the hole had gotten any bigger." He explained and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you think caused the hole? I didn't see any icebergs." Sweet asked and folded his arms.

Chris wasn't sure what had caused the hole, icebergs were a possibility but the crew would have known. "I'm not sure, we could have scraped the side of something, like an iceberg but I just don't know." He replied trying to sound logical.

Mole walked towards Chris and patted his leg. "Who are you? What do you do? Do you dig?" Mole interrogated Chris with wide eyes.

Sweet stood beside Mole and looked down at him. "Moliere, what did I tell you about interrogating people, it'll scare them." He warned Mole as if he were his father and wagged his finger.

Chris tilted his head. "Um, my name is Chris Jenkins. I'm a first Lieutenant in the U.S military and uh, sure, I can dig." He said feeling slightly awkward with the conversation.

Mole pulled on Chris's pant leg, trying to get him to his height. "Why are you here? Are you here to steal the journal? Speak of your reasoning. Explain yourself!" Mole exclaimed assuming Chris was a mercenary.

Chris raised his eyebrows, he was very confused. "No, I'm not trying to steal the journal. I'm here with my wife, Lieutenant Sinclair." He was crouched down, standing at Mole's height.

Vinny shook his head. "He thinks everyone is trying to steal the journal, don't take it personally."

Helga walked out from around the corner. "I see you're getting to know the crew." She smirked at her husband.

Mole ran towards Helga and tugged on her hand. "This man claims to be your husband! But, I do not believe him! I think he is a mercenary and is attempting to destroy the expedition and steal the journal! Throw him overboard!" Mole pointed to Chris who looked bewildered.

Helga rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of Mole's grasp. "Go away Mole." She said shaking her head.

Mole stared up at Helga with wide eyes. "Are you going to allow this Mercenary to overthrow us all!" He yelled.

Helga crouched down to her knees. "Listen Mole, I will explain this once. Yes, I am married to him. See, this is my wedding ring." She held her hand in front of Mole, her wedding band shone brightly when it caught the light. "He is not a mercenary and isn't trying to steal the journal." She explained not really focusing on Mole.

Mole reached towards her and tried to grab her hand but Helga pulled her hand back quickly. Mole watched her stand up and stared at her.

Helga examined her nails. "What is it Mole?" She asked with a groan.

Mole stood on his toes, staring at Helga's engagement ring. "Where did you get this? This is a very rare diamond. It is a pink diamond." He said, still staring at her ring, he looked fascinated by the diamond.

Helga shrugged and folded her arms, her ring hidden under her arm. "I don't know, I didn't buy it. Ask the 'mercenary' over there." She replied gesturing to Chris.

Sweet and Vinny chuckled. "You're trapped now. He's interested; he's not going to leave." Vinny said referring to Mole.

"**Breakfast is now being served in the mess hall. First come first serve."** Ms. Packard bellowed over the speaker.

"Thank god." Chris and Helga muttered softly in unison.

Mole grinned and ran to the mess hall. He loved Cookie's food, it was disgusting, exactly what he wanted.

Vinny waved, gesturing them to join the crew in the mess hall.

Chris stuck up one finger. "Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. You can go on without us, we'll meet you there!" He replied with a smile.

Sweet nodded and left with Vinny.

Helga unfolded her arms and grabbed his hand. "Sorry you had to meet Mole." She giggled.

Chris shook his head. "He's different, that's for sure." He said smiling.

Helga nodded. "I know. It's nice for you to get to know the crew, especially because we'll be with them for the next month."

"They're all really nice." He meant it, except for Rourke.

"There's one person who I want you to really get to know." She stared at her shoes. "Rourke."

Chris shook his head. "Helga, I know he's your boss but, I don't like him and he doesn't like me." He replied softly.

"How do you know he doesn't like you? Why don't you like him?" She asked, she herself wasn't always a big fan of Lyle but she didn't understand what Chris had against him.

Chris sighed. "Jesus Helga, he told me. He doesn't like me because he thinks I'm taking you from him."

She rubbed her eye. "You're not taking me from him, I'm going on a leave of absence once we start a family."

"I know that! He doesn't get that! He thinks that I'm forcing you to have a baby, that I'm making you have one against your will." He exclaimed.

Helga wasn't going to tell Chris that she wasn't too excited about carrying a baby around for nine long months than giving birth to it, he wanted to be a dad so badly. Helga secretly had wanted to be a mother.

"You aren't forcing me. If I didn't want a baby, we wouldn't be trying." She bit her thumb, a habit that she had when she was seven, it only returned when she was stressed.

"Why are you biting your thumb? You shouldn't be stressing about this." He said and hugged her.

"I'm fine. Let's go eat." She whispered and let go of him.

She walked towards the mess hall, Chris followed behind her.

…**.**

**It's finally done. I know that this chapter was really long. I'm starting to include more than Helga, Rourke and Chris. I hope that you enjoyed it. I showed another side of Helga by the end, I hope that it was alright. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE IS READING THIS.**


End file.
